


Moves

by darling_pet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Jealousy, One Shot, Reader is a Badass Villain, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teasing, The Legion of Doom (DCU), Training, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: During a new combat competition you created for your teammates in the Legion of Doom, Leonard can't seem to stop flirting with you (much to Eobard's dismay).





	Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

In order to prepare for the inevitable battles the future holds against the Legends, you had made it mandatory for your teammates in the Legion of Doom to take part in some “friendly” combat training. The guys took to this idea quickly, as it gave them an excuse to lay more than one good hard punch to one another. Especially when they would get on each other's nerves.

Which was every couple minutes.

The winner of the team sparring session would decidedly go up against you, the _true_ resident badass villain of the Legion. No one ever verbally deemed you such _exactly_ , but it was totally implied. Truthfully, though, you hoped Eobard would win the competition. Sure, it was biased to wish so, but to hell with it! He was your boyfriend and you wanted him to beat the others.

So you could take him down yourself.

_Was that so bad?_

Here goes your man now, up against Leonard in the final round before one of them moves on to face you. Merlyn and Dahrk man-pout on the sidelines, rooting for neither. Snart and Eobard are fairly evenly matched from the get-go. It's easy to see both are dying to use their specialties: the Cold Gun and Super Speed respectively. However, that was rule number one. “Do not rely on your specialty – Know how to handle yourself in hand to hand combat should the occasion arise.”

“You know, you're a pretty lucky guy,” Leonard says in between shots. “Not many men could bag a woman like that.”

“If you knew what was good for you, you'd keep your eyes off her.”

“ _Aww_ but you know how much of a _rebel_ I am.” Eobard's temper is starting to show. “I bet could show her a thing or two, if you know what I mean.”

Eobard looses his cool and throws punches with an incredible fury, only the final two actually landing into his opponent's side. Then, he goes to dodge one from Leonard, but the chilly villain fakes him out and sweeps the Speedster's leg. When Eobard goes down, Snart is at his throat, and as he holds your man in place, Snart looks up at you with a victorious smirk.

You can't believe this just happened.

The defeated Speedster gets up, dusting himself off, and blows out some air with a very pissed off huff. Leonard's finger dances in your direction.

“It's just me and you now, babe,” he says.

“Don't call me babe,” you warn. Have to set some boundaries somewhere if you wanted the respect you deserved, right? You move to stand across from Captain Cold.

“You ready for me, (Y/N)?” he says with a wink.

“Shut up and fight me, Snart.”

He's a little wary at first to strike, so you're the one to make the first move. Then another. Eventually, Snart gets braver and actually manages to get a shot or two on you. He must think he's got you beat.

_Let's prove him how wrong he really is._

Snart is already celebrating to the rest of the Legion with a look. Now's the time to attack while he's distracted. A second is all you need.

You take a few speedy steps, using the forward momentum to leap at him and wrap your legs around his neck. You make sure twist your body while doing so, and with his head stuck in between your leg hold, you flip him to the ground.

Naturally, you land steadily on your feet.

Because, yeah, you're _that_ good.

Leonard doesn't know what hit him. He stares up at you in shock for a moment, then lets his head rest back on the mat and says, “So worth it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You should teach me that move sometime,” Leonard says on the way back to the living quarters of the Legion's hideout. “But I should warn you, I'm a slow learner, so we might have to go over it _several_ times. Maybe a dozen or so...”

_This guy is all about putting on the moves, isn't he?_

You can practically see Merlyn and Darhk ahead of you roll their eyes through the back of their heads. As you're about to tell him _that's never gonna happen,_ Eobard comes around the corner heading this way. He sees Leonard leaning flirtatiously in your doorway and his fists ball up with jealousy. It looks like he's about to burst.

It's kind of sweet, really.

You've never once given Snart an inch when it comes to thinking he's got a chance with you. You're happily taken. But what would happen if you played along with this? What if, while not really meaning it, you flirted back just to see what old Eo would do?

"Sure, Lenny," you say. "I'd love nothing more than to spend some extra quality training time with you." You lean a little closer to him, knowing that Eobard is probably fuming from the ears at the sight of this scene.

"I should warn you, though, I'm a slow learner," Leonard says. _That's a lie._ "It might take all night."

"So be it. In fact, I work better at night."

"Oh, I bet-"

"-O _kay_!" Eobard protests, stepping directly in front of Leonard and takes you in his arms. He dips you back as if you were dancing and kisses you predatorily. You smile mischievously against his lips. He swoops you back upright and rests an arm around your waist, holding you close to his body.

Leonard sticks his hands up in defence, getting the point, and leaves without a word. He obviously made the dent he wanted today.

"Why must you torment me so?" Eobard asks, hugging you closer to him. "You know what it does to me."

You give a low villainous chuckle.

"Because I'm bad," you put simply. "And that's why you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If I didn't describe it well enough, the Reader's “move” is basically Black Widow's move at the beginning of the Avengers.
> 
> Requested by Tumblr user @bartallenisbae: "Please write a eobard thawne x reader about the reader being a awesome butt kicking villain that is in a relationship with eobard but Leonard is always flirting with her and trying to make a move on her and eobard just gets sick of it and becomes super jealous and it ends with eobard and her hugging and kissing"


End file.
